Off Days
by introvertlife24
Summary: Soul and Maka have been together as meister and weapon for four years. Recently, Maka has been struggling with her job as meister and has begun to feel like a failure. Failing Professor Stein's monthly test at school today was just the tip of the iceberg. Now, Soul needs to figure out a way to cheer her up.


"Maka? Come on, Maka…" Soul pleads as he follows his meister into their shared house, "I know you're upset, but even the best meisters have their off days…"

"Yeah, once or twice." Maka finally speaks, taking Soul by surprise.

"Huh?" Soul leans forward. Maka stops in her tracks, causing Soul to bump into her back with a grunt.

"I said," she begins, still looking away from Soul, "Once or twice. The best meisters have off days once or twice in their career, and NOT every single day. When every day is an off day, it doesn't make them off days anymore, it means you're a bad meister." She begins heading towards her room with Soul left standing in the middle of the living room, completely stunned. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't come wake me for dinner. I'll eat something whenever I wake up."

Suddenly Soul snaps out of his confusion. "Maka, wait-!" He shouts as she slams the door to her bedroom. Soul tries to open the door, but she locked it from the inside.

"Go away, Soul! Leave me alone!" She yells as she throws herself on the bed and curls up under the comfort of her blanket. She closes her eyes and almost immediately falls into sleep.

By the time Maka wakes up, it's well passed dinner time. She slowly but surely makes her way into the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen, she notices a bowl of ramen noodles sitting on the table with a note lying beside it. On the front of the note is "To: Maka," so she opens it up and reads it:

 _Maka,_

 _Since you were so upset earlier, I thought I'd make you your favorite thing for dinner. Then I realized I can't cook… at all. So instead I made you ramen noodles! Enjoy!_

 _-Soul_

She can't help but laugh at Soul's lack of culinary skills as she devours her ramen. As she finishes her food, Maka suddenly realizes that she hasn't seen or even heard Soul since she woke up, which is a first from the loud, rambunctious boy.

"Soul?" Courtney calls out into the seemingly empty house. There's no response, so she steps towards the living room. "Soul-?" She steps into the living room and is suddenly pulled into the middle of the living room floor. "Soul, what are you-?"

"Shhh…" Soul beckons as he hits a button on the black remote he holds in his hand. The sound of a piano which plays an elegant melody echoes throughout the room as Soul begins leading Maka in a slow dance around the room. Once the initial shock of it all subsides, she begins to enjoy their little dance.

"Where did you find this beautiful music?" Maka asks.

"In my head."

"Hmm..? You mean you-?"

"Composed and recorded this song?" Soul smirks.

"But when did-? How did-? While I was-?" Maka struggles to form a complete question.

Soul chuckles and shakes his head. "Nope! I actually recorded it a while ago, and I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you."

Maka tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Soul twirls Maka around the room, leaving her speechless once again.

As the song comes to an end, Maka rests her head on Soul's shoulder. The song finally ends, and they continue to sway, not to any audible music, but to the music of their resonated souls as meister and weapon.

After many minutes go by, Maka softly speaks into Soul's shoulder, "Thank you, Soul."

"Hey! What kind of weapon would I be if I can't cheer up my meister-slash-best-friend, huh?" Soul exclaims and Maka just laughs in response. "Seriously, though," Soul stops their movement as he speaks as his meister stares at him in confusion, "don't _ever_ say or think that you're a bad meister, Maka. Okay?"

She considers what Soul has said and nods, looking blankly into Soul's eyes. Soul stares back, wondering what his Meister is thinking as he wraps his arms around Maka's waist and pulls her closer to him. Soul passionately kisses her and she smiles as her knees slightly give way due to the shock of his forwardness. Maka suddenly breaks the kiss and stammers to speak, "I-I uh… I should probably go to b-bed," she rambles on as she starts backing away towards her bedroom, "you know, with sc-school tomorrow… and… uh… yeah…" She finally makes it into her room and shuts the door behind her.

Left standing in the middle of the living room, Soul smiles to himself. Maka, likewise, throws herself on her bed and smiles into her pillow. They both know that their souls will resonate a _little bit_ stronger from now on.


End file.
